1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a decorative plastic floor tile and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide, where desirable, wear resistant layers. Commercial tile has been made having a non-skid surface made by heating individual pieces of ordinary vinyl tile and sprinkling the surface with carborundum grit. One then embeds the grit into the surface of the tile, the grid particles imparting the non-skid characteristic to such tile. It is also known from the prior art to provide a slip resistant surface by providing the plastic flooring product with a nubbly texture by incorporating particulate plastic material dispersed in the wear layer which is cured to form a textured wear layer. This latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,243. U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,187 discloses a textured floor covering comprising a base layer, a plastic layer, and an overlying matrix containing particulate material embedded therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,243 teaches that it is old in the art to apply wear layers onto floor coverings, and particularly a non-skid photopolymerizable urethane layer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,706 discloses the use of hard quartz particles.
U.S. application Ser. No. 237,666, entitled "Non-Skid Plastic Flooring Product and Method of Manufacture," filed Feb. 24, 1981 in the name of Jesse D. Miller, Jr. et al, commonly assigned with this application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,447 discloses a non-skid decorative plastic floor covering composed of a decorative plastic base having a plurality of slip-resistant elements positioned on the base with a clear or translucent wear layer overlying the slip-resistant elements and the exposed intervening base.